Aun Nuevo Amor
by Hebi007
Summary: Naru se encuentra deprimido, se ha peleado con sai y este aun no le ha llamado ni respondido a sus mensajes. Recibe la llamada de shikamaru invitandolo a un nuevo antro que han abirerto en la ciudad. Que pasara cuando se encuentre al hombre mas sexy de su vida? sera que nuestro amado rubio pueda olvidar a sai? sera que sai se haya olvidado a el? YAOI BOYXBOY


Hola! este es un Fic que escribí hace algunos ayeres, así que posiblemente hayan faltas de ortografia y alguna q otra incoerencia, me disculpo de antemano por ello.

Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el nombre de la serie :)

espero que lo disfruten mucho Gracias.

* * *

~Un nuevo amor~

Llevamos un mes peleados, ni una sola llamada tuya, creo que me volveré loco. No puede creer que hayamos llegado a este punto, ¿dónde quedo todo ese tiempo juntos y todo el amor que teníamos? Ya no sé qué puedo hacer si tus no estas a mi lado. Oh! Mi celular está sonando creo que es Shikamaru.

-Moshi moshi?- conteste con curiosidad ya que es extraño que él me hable.

-Naruto-kun, soy Neji, dice Shikamaru si deseas acompañar nos al antro esta noche- dijo con tanta clase como su voz siempre entonaba.

-Etto... pues no se Neji, no creo que a Sai le agrade la idea- conteste algo nervioso.

-Narutoo es enserio?, ese bastardo hace un mes que no te habla y aun piensas estar con el?que problemático, aveces eres muy ingenuo- escuche la voz de shikamaru a través del celular.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, naruto-kun, yo pienso que deberías olvidarte de el ahora, su relación ya termino, es mejor que despejes tu mente-

-Podría ser que tienen razón, demo... ¿a donde irán?-

-A un nuevo antro que abrieron hace poco, no seas problemático y acepta yaaa- dijo con voz cansada shikamaru, ni porque esta con neji cambia su actitud, aun me pregunto como es que esos dos terminaron juntos, nee como sea creo que aceptare, aun que creo que haré mal tercio.

-Etto... quienes mas irán?- no quería quedarme ahí como chile parado. -Kiba, Sakura-san, Hinata, y Rock lee. ¿Aceptaras Naruto-kun?- pregunto Neji.

-Hai! No parece tan mala idea, a qué hora los veo o como quedamos?-

-Que problemático, te pasamos a buscar a las 10:30-

-Perfecto! Nos vemos luego bye-

-Adiós- me respondió Shikamaru.

-Hasta luego Naruto-kun- aun hablando con formalidad Neji, lleva años conociéndome y aun así me habla como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Bueno ya lo decidí, iré al antro, me tomare muchos tragos demás y te olvidare, así es Sai-chan por ser un jodido cabrón te olvidare, JA! Nadie juega con Uzumaki Naruto! como sea le mandare un mensaje para terminar esta situación, este silencio ya me harto. Tomo mi celular y lo busco en mi directorio, selecciono la opción de mensaje y escribo lo siguiente:

"Hola amor:

Te mando este mensaje para decirte que ERES UN JODIDO CABRON! Como te atreves a ignorarme por un mes!, creí que me querías pero sabes que, ya no me importa lo nuestro se acabó, así que si se te ocurre regresar conmigo olvídalo porque ya no voy a volver a caer.

Vete a la grandísima mierda!

Con amor Naru~"

Tome mi ropa que compre hace unos cuantos días y me metí a la ducha, como mi dice mi madre: "el agua fría siempre quita lo loco" jajaja y creo que tiene un poco de razón. Al terminar de ducharme y de vestirme con una playera blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de mezclilla obscura y un poco entubados me dirijo al espejo y elijo un hermoso collar negro con un lindo kitsune que me regalo mi padre, elijo 2 pircings (N/A: no estoy muy segura de cómo se escribe esto así que discúlpenme si está mal escrito) para mi oreja izquierda con ónix incrustados y uno algo discreto para mi lengua, si debo admitirlo me encantan los pircings, veo la hora y faltan cinco minutos para que pasen por mí y aún no he terminado de arreglarme, elijo unos mocasines negros que hacen juego con mi cinturón, me pongo un poco de colonia y tomo mi cartera y por ultimo mis llaves para así dirigirme a la recepción del edificio donde vivo a esperar a que vengan por mí.

Esta noche promete ser muy movida yuju!

* * *

Dieron las 10:30 y el auto de Neji aparco en la puerta principal de los condominios, Naruto al ver llegar el auto se apresuró a salir y saludo amistosamente al conductor, Shikamaru, quien estaba de copilo, le indico que se subiera en la parte de atrás. Al subir al auto Naruto pudo ver que adentro ya se encontraban Tenten, Rock lee y Sakura.

-Hola chicos- saludo a los del asiento trasero

-hey, Naruto!-dijo Tenten

-Qué onda!-pregunto rock lee

-Hola Naruto- respondió cortésmente Sakura

-No sabía que ibas a venir Tenten- dijo con un poco de curiosidad

-JA yo tampoco, pero Hinata me dijo ya que no podía venir por algo que no entendí jejeje- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-hoooo! Que mal, quería ver a Hinata-chan hace rato que no la veo-

-Bueno, ya sube Naruto luego tendrás todo el tiempo de hablar- dijo Shikamaru un poco exasperado.

Naruto subió al auto cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien..

-Chicos y Kiba? No vendrá?-

-Ese perro se fue a buscar al insecto- refiriéndose a su amigo Shino- estoy seguro que esos se traen algo, pero no nos quieren decir, dijo que nos verían ahí- contesto Shikamaru

-Que te importa si ellos traen algo o no, déjalos en paz, cuando sea el momento lo dirán- le reprendió Neji.

Así se dirigieron al nuevo antro que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento y fueron hacia la gran puerta principal adornada con luces fosforescentes, al llegar a la entrada pudieron notar que había un gran número de personas formadas en una fila para acceder.

-Jooooooo!, hay mucha gente Shikamaru!- reclamo Naruto

-No te estés quejando, seguro no tardamos tanto en entrar- le contesto.

En ese momento aparco en la entrada un Ferrari rojo, del descendió un par de hombres muy parecidos, el primero de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos que tenían unas curiosas ojeras, vestía una camisa roja con unos pantalones de vestir negros; el segundo se veía más joven y bajo que su compañero pero al igual que él tenía su cabello negro corto y peinado en punta, sus ojos iguales que los de su acompañante y piel perlada, vestía una playera negra y unos jeans gastados. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al inicio de la fila y al verlos los de seguridad les abrieron inmediatamente.

-Solo por ser guapos los dejaron pasar, que injusto!- reclamo nuevamente el rubio

-Son los dueños del antro, los Uchiha- contesto Neji

-Como lo sabes?- cuestiono Tenten

-Los conozco, su madre suele tomar él te con la mía, son muy íntimas-

-JOOOOOO! Se me olvidaba que eres rico Neji- dijo Naru

-Si pero digamos que hace unos años que no me topaba con ellos y no creí que vinieran al antro-

Lentamente la fila empezó a disminuir y cuando ya estaban a pocas personas de pasar llegaron Kiba y Shino agarrados de la mano, nadie comento nada al respecto, he hicieron como que no lo notaron. Al entrar al antro, Naruto pudo notar la gran pista, las mesas al rededor, la gran barra, atrás de ella gran surtido de botellas de todos tamaños y colores y en un balcón se encontraba el dj encargado de la música. El grupo tomo asiento en una mesa cerca de la pista y Naruto ofreció ir por las bebidas junto con rock lee, la música estaba a estallar y el par fue a la barra y pidieron las bebidas, a lo lejos un par de ojos negros observaban al rubio.

-Ya te fijaste en alguien que te guste ototo-baka?- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha

-Claro que si aniki, ves al lindo rubio de ahí, bueno el será mío- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente

-Pero ten cuidado, no está nada mal y si no vas por él, yo podría robártelo- le dijo con sorna

-Te atreves y te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo- diciendo esto se separó de su hermano, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Naruto.

El barman que los atendía era bastante lento, por lo que al servir las primeras bebidas rock lee las llevo a la mesa mientras que Naruto esperaba la suya. Al ver que el rubio se quedaba solo el azabache llamo a un mesero y le dijo que le sirviera un martini a Naruto, pudo ver como este se asombraba cuando le entregaron la bebida y luego el mesero le indico quien se la mandaba. Naruto se sonrojo un poco al ver que era el hombre que había visto a la entrada y cuando el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, Naruto solo pudo asentir en modo de agradecimiento, al ver esto Sasuke se acercó lentamente a él y se presentó.

-Hola, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tú?- le hablo con un tono muy sensual.

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo mientras tomaba la mitad de la bebida.

-Bueno Naruto te gustaría tomar otra bebida?, cortesía de la casa- dijo sonriendo seductor

-ee.. pero no sería correcto..- dijo acabando el Martini y viendo hacia el suelo

-Yo no veo nada de malo en ello- le susurró al oído. Ante aquella acción Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse aún más y dar las gracias.

-Gracias... ya que insistes creo que un whisky doble- dijo suavemente.

-Dos whisky dobles por favor- le dijo al barman que rápidamente los sirvió -Y dime Naruto cuántos años tienes? No pareces muy grande-

-Tengo 23 y tú?- respondió mientras bebía de su trago

-24 jeje y dime que estudias?-

Así el rubio y el azabache empezaron a platicar y a consumir bastante alcohol, hasta el punto que el blondo ya había empezado a decir incoherencias, Sasuke, aun no tan borracho, considero el momento adecuado para invitarlo a bailar.

-Naru quieres bailar conmigo?- le susurró al oído y Naruto sintió su aliento caliente que hizo que se sonrojara.

-por...porque no- contesto bastante nervioso.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la mano y lo guío en medio de la pista y empezaron a bailar, primero un poco tranquilos pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo el baile iba aumentando la temperatura; ambos restregaban sus cuerpos con el contrario, Sasuke dirigió sus manos a la cintura del blondo pero luego fueron bajando hasta que llegaron hasta las nalgas, las cuales empezó a apretar y a presionar para estar aún más junto, ante esta acción Naruto no pudo evitar un jadeo el cual el azabache aprovecho para empezar un fogoso beso que el rubio no tardo en corresponder.

~O~O~O~

Se encontraban en la entrada del apartamento del pelinegro, Naruto contra la puerta de entrada mientras Sasuke atacaba con gran determinación su cuello, las ropas dejaron de hacer falta así como las palabras y lo único que había en la habitación eran gemidos y jadeos. Sasuke guío a Naruto hasta su cama, donde lo recostó para seguir explorando su cuerpo, el blondo acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke. Llego el punto del que toda cordura y coherencia se perdieron y se dejaron llevar por el placer sin tener en cuenta lo que sucedía.

* * *

Una luz dio de lleno en mi cara, abrí mis ojos lentamente para luego darme cuenta que no me encontraba en mi departamento. Repase con la vista el lugar y no recordaba cómo había ido a parar ahí, me removí de la mullida cama y escuche un quejido a mi lado, gire mi vista y me encontré con un sensual pelinegro acostado. Casi me caigo de la cama del susto que me di, ok solo quería ir a tomar unos tragos, tal vez besuquearme con alguien pero no acabar revolcándome con un completo extraño en su departamento! Ahora que voy a hacer, gire mi vista y enseguida reconocí a mi acompañante, era imposible no reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha, bien de todos los hombres en este mundo me vine a revolcar con un Uchiha. Me levante de la cama y tome una hoja en blanco y escribí:

"Sasuke. Me tuve que ir tengo unos pendientes por hacer, si te interesa llamar te dejo mi numero 99 91 xx xx xx.  
Naruto Uzumaki"

Recogí mis pertenencias y salí del departamento. Afuera del edificio pude ver que era uno de esos donde solo viven los ricachones y además tenía el logo de la cadena de monopolios, porque eso era!, de la empresa Uchiha, así que supuse que sasuke no pagaba nada ahí. Camine hasta la estación de trenes y me senté a esperar a que pasara el que necesitaba, tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando hasta que me llamaron por 3ra vez, al revisarlo puede ver que era Kiba y le conteste.

-moshi moshi?-  
-Neee Naru como estas? O mejor dicho como esta ese trasero tuyo? JAJAJA  
-Baka, está bien así que supongo q yo no fui el de abajo, y estoy en la estación de trenes, esperando a que pase el tren 15-  
-En que estación te encuentras?-  
-En la de la calle 60 por?  
-Espérame afuera 2 min y paso por ti, estoy a dos manzanas, pase a buscar unas cosas. Quiero saber todo el chisme de ayer JAJAJAJA-  
- Idiota! Si sigues molestando no te contare nada! -  
- Vale Naru, no te moleste conmigo voy por ahí espérame-  
- Ok baka-

Colgué mi celular y me dirigí a las escaleras que te llevan hacia la salida del metro. No puedo creerlo yo con un Uchiha, aunque debo admitir que no está nada mal, podría darle una oportunidad bueno si él quiere claro, que bueno que le deje mi celular. Seguí caminando hasta un paradero y cuando volví la vista a la derecha para ver si Kiba aún no llegaba pude ver a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarme, así es justo ahí parado se encontraba ni más ni menos que el idiota de Sai, empezó a acercarse a mí con paso presuroso.

-Hooi! Naru-chan hace rato que trato de comunicarme contigo y no he podido, porque has apagado tu cel bebe?- dijo con una de esas sonrisas falsas que yo tanto odio!  
-como que bebe? Bebe tu diminuto trasero idiota, además ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo, me abandonaste y crees que con un bebé puedes llegar y seguir como si nada, pues fíjate que no, tu y yo ya no somos nada! Ya te lo dije no? Creo que fui bastante directo. Ya no te quiero de ninguna forma cerca de mí, así que de la forma más amable te pido que me dejes en paz por favor.

En toda esa discusión paso el auto de Kiba y sin despedirme de Sai fui corriendo hacia Kiba, me subí y Kiba arranco a toda velocidad.

-uff llegaste a tiempo!-  
- que hacías hablando con ese imbécil?-  
-me abordo mientras esperaba a que pases por mí-  
-y que tanto te dijo?-  
-que porque no le había contestado, que estaba muy preocupado-  
-como se atreve a reclamarte cuando el no te hablo por tanto tiempo! Que maldito carbón!-  
-ya se, todo un hijo de su!-  
-Naruto! No te rebajes-  
-tienes razón, mejor vamos a tomar algo por ahí-

Kiba conducido hasta un bar bastante conocido que solíamos frecuentar, era un estilo bastante moderno mesas al rededor del lugar, mesas de billar, tv de plasma, una barra con el fondo lleno de copas y botellas, todo eso más la falta de luz le daba un toque bastante íntimo. Al entrar repase con la vista el lugar en busca de una cara conocida y buena sí que encontré más q una cara conocida, al fondo en una esquina pude divisar in cabello negro azulado y sin siquiera ver su cara sabía que ese hombre poseía una mirada ónix que te dejaba helado.

-Kiba Kiba! Mira quien está aquí! Ahora qué hago?-  
-Pues yo pienso que deberías saludarlo naruuuu-chan o es acaso que no piensas hablarle? Si ya tiene tu número y toda la cosa JAJAJA-  
-No seas cabrán!-  
-JAJAJA no lo soy Naru, pero aceptémoslo te mojas solo con verlo, ve y salúdalo-  
-No me mojo con nadie! Baaaakaa-  
-Jajá y qué? te vas a quedar aquí esperado que por obra divina te vea y te salude? Anda ya hombre! Salúdalo-  
-Demoo Kiba me da penitaaaa-  
-anda ya!- Dicho esto el taradete me empujón fuertemente en dirección a Sasuke y por poco me caigo al chocar con una de las más hacia que la mitad del lugar me volteara a ver incluido Sasuke, al ver esto me apene demasiado y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, al girarme para decirle a Kiba que mejor lo saludaba otro día vi que en susodicho se había ido, EL DESGRACIADO SE FUEEEE DEJANDOME AQUI CON UN OSO MORTAL Y CON SASUKEEE!  
-Maldito desgraciado- susurre entre dientes  
-Te encuentras bien? - escuche a mis espaldas y enseguida pude reconocer esa varonil vos.

* * *

Naruto escucho la varonil voz a su espalda y solo pudo sentir como su corazón pegaba un bote y comenzaba a latir tan rápido que sentía que saldría de su pecho.  
-Naruto te encuentras bien?-  
-Yo yoo yo... Esteeem yoo sii... Siii..- dijo con gran nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban  
-seguro? Porque no te sientas en mi mesa un rato para ver si te encuentras bien-  
-N...no no es necesario jeje de verdad-  
-Por favor, insisto!-  
-B..bueno gr..gracias-

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo dirigió hasta la mesa, el blondo se sonrojo, mas no aparto la mano de aquel hombre que últimamente le traía la cabeza en las nubes. Llegaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento aun sin soltarse las manos.

-No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso Naruto-  
-Quien esta neeervioso? Y..yo n..no!-  
-si claro, bueno si no estás nervioso te gustaría ir a mi casa un rato?-  
-hee? No no puedo adiós!-  
Repentinamente Naruto se levando de su asiento y salió corriendo. Sasuke solo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire y dejarla salir en forma de suspiro, tomo todo el contenido del vaso que te tenía en la mano, sintió el alcohólico líquido pasar por su garganta, gesticulo una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pidió la cuenta, entrego su tarjeta de crédito y después de ser devuelta decidió ir por aquel blondo que le había gustado demasiado.

A varias manzanas y bastante lejos de aquel bar, se encontraba el blondo corriendo a la mayor velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, ante la invitación bastante directa del ojinegro a su casa simplemente callo en pánico y no pudo nada más que echar a correr, seguía corriendo hasta que choco con un cuerpo que estaba enfrente de él y termino en el suelo.  
-Pe peperdon! Yo, no lo vi, no fue mi intención lo siento tanto!- dijo tartamudeando pero hablando con demasiada rapidez.  
-Por supuesto que te perdono Naru amor- dijo con coz melosa la persona que lentamente se levantaba para luego ofrecer su mano para ayudar al rubio a levantarse.  
-Sai! No necesito tu ayuda- dijo mientras golpeaba de manera brusca la mano del contrario- y no necesito nada de ti, siento no haberte visto pero ya me voy- dijo bastante sonrojado entre el esfuerzo previamente hecho mientras corría y por el enfado de encontrarse a la persona menos querida en ese momento.  
-Pero príncipe, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, chocas conmigo para luego rechazar mi mano y encima comportarte tan grosero para conmigo, lo creería de cualquiera menos de ti Caramelito-  
-Caramelito tu abuela!, a mí no me vengas con pendejadas- trato de irse de aquel lugar pero sintió una mano apresando su brazo- Suéltame!  
- No bebe, te deje ir en una ocasión y eso no va a volver a suceder jamás- dijo mientras imprimía más fuerza en el brazo de Naruto.

Empezaron a forcejear, el blondo para liberarse y el moreno para evitar que el otro hulla de nuevo. De un momento a otro se vio llegar un deportivo rojo de lujo y aparco a un lado de Naruto y Sai, del coche bajo un pelinegro bastante sexy, quien se dirigió con determinación hacia el opresor del rubio, cuando llego ante Sai le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de este quien fue a parar al suelo.  
-Suelta a Naruto imbécil!- dijo con enojo- te encuentras bien?- se dirigió al rubio con mucha más amabilidad.  
Pero Sai no le dio tiempo de contestar pues le respondió a Sasuke con un golpe directo a la nariz. Este le respondió con uno en el estómago y en menos de tres segundos ya era una lluvia de puñetazos aquí y allá, en donde Sasuke llevaba la delantera. Después de cinco minutos Naruto los logro separa justo cuando Sasu le daba un golpe en la nariz para así dejarlo tirado en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Sasuke! Ya déjalo por favor!-  
-Ese maldito no creo que merezca tu perdón!-  
-No claro que no lo merece, pero tú puedes tener problemas por ello, además mírate estas sangrando! Salgamos de aquí te lo suplico!-  
-Está bien como quieras, pero no puedo manejar en estas condiciones-  
-Dame tus llaves yo conduzco-  
Y cono sugirió el rubio, le dieron las llaves y este condujo, no sin antes llamar a un hospital para el otro moreno que está a en el suelo. Naruto manejo hasta su departamento ya que no sabía la dirección de su acompañante, en el transcurso del trayecto los inundo de un silencio bastante incómodo.  
-Oh por dios! Estas sangrando demasiado!-  
-No es nada, tranquilízate-  
-Como que no es nada! Mira tu cara! Te vas a morir!  
-Quieres que deje de sangrar? ok- acto seguido se deshizo de su camisa y empezó a parar la hemorragia.  
Al verlo de aquella forma el blondo se sonrojo- N...no tenías que hacer eso-  
-Pero dijiste que no querías que sangrara no?- añadiendo a su comentario una sonrisa made in Uchiha  
-Yo nunca dije eso!- mientras más hablaban más rojo se ponía el rubio  
-Pero eso me diste a entender- En ese momento acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Naruto.  
-No es cierto!- Contesto inflando sus mejillas

-Jaja si claro- Dijo con una sonrisa sínica- Oye te puedo preguntar quién era ese tipo de antes, porque creo que tengo derecho a quien le rompí la cara-

-Oh! el... si bueno... es un grandísimo idiota... me abandono y bueno yo.. yo decidí dejarlo por la paz, él no era la mejor persona conmigo así que creo que fue lo mejor para mi, pero después el decidió buscarme de nuevo, pero obviamente no iba a caer en sus manos de nuevo así que le dije que no y ahora me esta buscado y acosando- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Entonces me parece que fue muy buena idea que le golpeara, a ti no?-

-No claro que no! La violencia solo trae más violencia! El odio solo acarrea más odio! Eso jamás es bueno!- Le contesto con un tono de regaño.

-JAJAJAJA enserio eso crees? Vamos ambos sabemos que le querías romper la cara a ese idiota! Solo te ayude un poco- No pudo mostrar su sonrisa made in Uchiha.

-Que!? No! Claro que no! No sé cómo te atreves a decir eso! Además ya llegamos!- Cambio lo más rápido que pudo la conversión.  
-Disculpe mi ignorancia pero dónde estamos?-  
-No se tu dirección así que decidí venir a mi casa, no es la gran cosa pero tengo lo necesario y creo poder curar un poco de esos golpes-  
-Ya lo creo, desde aquí veo que tus manos son mágicas, ¿Pintor ?  
-Como lo sabes? Jaja si algo así, estudio en una escuela de artes y trabajo en un pequeño restaurante familiar de medio tiempo después de la escuela-

-Ya sabía, tengo un toque para adivinar sobre las personas- Miro al blondo muy fijamente.

-Bueno! Basta de hablar, necesitamos curar esas heridas así que pasemos rápido a la casa- hablaba apresuradamente y muy nervioso, abrió la casa e invito a pasar al moreno.

Al entrar Sasuke pudo observar que, como había dicho Naruto, era bastante pequeña aunque perfecta para que viviera una sola persona, había cuadros bastante interesantes por todos lados, jarrones y pequeñas esculturas.

-Por favor espera en la sala mientras yo voy por algunas cosas que se encuentran en el baño-

Y así como lo ordeno, permaneció ahí admirando las hermosas obras que el suponía había hecho el ojiazul. Después de unos minutos regreso el rubio con varias cosas en las manos que al dar un mal paso todo se fue hacia abajo, quedando tirado en el suelo.

-Perdón! Diablos! Soy demasiado torpe en algunas ocasiones, de verdad lo siento mucho- mientras recogía tijeras, vendajes, cintas y demás medicamentos para curación.

-Oh estate sin cuidado, no hay problema, a todo mundo le ocurren algunos accidentes- traro de sonar consolador, aun a sabiendas que con el poco tiempo de conocerlo había notado que era un poco más torpe que la mayoría y eso le parecía bastante encantador.

-Jeje gracias- se sonrojo un poco- Bueno, puedes sentarte en el sillón para que yo empiece, aunque a parado un poco la hemorragia parece que aún no se detiene-

-Ok, has magia pequeño artista- le sonrió sensualmente y se sentó en el sillón.

Naruto empezó a limpiar las heridas con alcohol y procedió a aplicarles una crema a las que solo eran rasguños, a las que estaban un poco abiertas le puso un poco de gasa y cinta para evitar que se infecten y a la herida de la nariz no se podía hacer mucho, así que le puso unos pequeños algodones a Sasuke dentro de las fosas nasales para evitar así el fluido de la sangre. Rápidamente termino de curar al moreno y se separó de el para ir a guardar todo de nuevo. Sasuke que desde que se acerco pudo observar que definitivamente ese rubio atolondrado era bastante atractivo, rayando el la perfección y en ese momento decidió que no lo iba a dejar ir. Cuando Naruto regreso a la sala pudo ver a un Sasuke muy pensativo.

-Sasuke, te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si- Sonrió pero de una forma sincera- Oye, me duele un poco en la costilla, puedes ver si tengo algo? Por favor?- Levanto lentamente su camisa y dejo ver su muy bien formado abdomen y un pequeño hematoma en su costilla derecha.

-Oh! Si tienes un golpe ahí, te debe estar doliendo no es así?- se acercó al moreno para observar mejor el golpe, suavemente acaricio el área morada en el cuerpo del Ojinegro.

-Si me duele bastante, igual aquí en mi cuello- señalando el lado izquierdo.

Naruto se acercó para observar mejor, pero no pudo notar nada- Yo no veo nada Sasuke, seguro que te duele? No parece haber ninguna lesión-

-No ves nada? Acércate un poco más- Y el blondo muy inocente se acercó aún más de la cuenta, y como ya lo había planeado el astuto moreno, giro su cabeza para así estampar sus labios en los de Naruto. Al sentir esto el ojiazul se sorprendió y un sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara, cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke empezar a moverse sobre los suyos, le trato de seguir el ritmo pero definitivamente ese moreno besaba demasiado bien.

Poco a poco Naruto termino sentado sobre las piernas de Sasuke, y ante la falta de aire se separaron, ambos con sus mejillas rojas.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto el rubio, pero son cambiar de posiciono.

-Un beso, claro está- le respondió Sasuke mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio con sus brazos.

-Si ya sé que fue un beso- Dijo en un susurro- Pero porque?- aún no estaba seguro si era correcto avanzar más con el moreno, aunque ya se habían acostado en una ocasión pero no es lo mismo revolcarte con alguien cuando estas ahogado en alcohol a cuando estas en todos tus sentidos.

-Es enserio? Porque me gustas- Dijo mientras juntaba más sus cuerpos para luego darle un casto beso en los labios- O acaso yo no te gusto?- menciono con un tono de tristeza.

-Bu...bu...bueno decir que no me gustas sería una clara mentira, porque considerando la situación creo que si podrías gustarme, pero tomando en cuenta lo que me paso hace poco no estoy muy seguro que debas gustarme, aunque también no creo que haya algo malo con que me gustes pero...-

-Ya calla por favor- interrumpió bruscamente al rubio en sus cavilaciones- Te gusto sí o no? No quiero saber nada, ni quien era ese, ni quien eras tú, solo te pregunto eso-

-Etto... pues si- Quedando aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible

-Entonces ya no hay ningún problema con lo que te voy a preguntar, Joven Naruto Uzumaki desea ser desde este momento la persona con la que comparta mi vida hasta que usted decida dejarme?- Mientras decía todo esto repartía suaves besos por toda la cara y cuello del blondo.

-Si, aunque siendo sincero yo creo que tú me dejarías primero, tomando en cuenta tu posición social, tu economía y que eres bastante guapo, no creo que sea yo el que decida romper aunque claro está a menos que hagas...- De nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por su ahora nuevo novio.

-Naruto, enserio alguna vez te han dicho que hablas demasiado en los momentos menos oportunos?- Y no le dio tempo de contestar ya que capturo la boca del contrario para empezar así un beso demasiado apasionado.

Poco a poco la temperatura fue subiendo y las manos del pelinegro se fueron deslizando por el abdomen y espalda del rubio, le retiro la camisa y lentamente fue besando su pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas para mimarlas un poco. Naruto solo podía gemir mientras acariciaba el cabello del otro y restregaba involuntariamente su trasero contra el miembro del contrario. Sasuke rápidamente perdió la cordura ante la respuesta del otro y decidió despojarlo de toda ropa, lo acostó en el sofá y se posiciono sobre de él, empezó un recorrido desde el cuello bajando por el pecho, degusto a conciencia las tetillas hasta dejarlas bien erectas, siguió con el bien marcado abdomen, se entretuvo en el ombligo y lentamente descendió hasta la mata de bellos rubios, aspiro el aroma y prosiguió para empezar a mimar el miembro.

-Sasu...haaaa...tu... tú... ropa- Dijo entrecortadamente el ojiazul

-Oh! Claro- interrumpió la acción antes realizada para desvestirse muy rápidamente y así continuar lo anterior.

Empezó a lamer lentamente el miembro de Naruto desde la base hasta la punta, para ahí entretenerse un rato, siguió lamiendo y luego lo introdujo todo en su boca mientras le daba a el rubio sus dedos para lamer, después de que estuvieron bien lubricados los dirigió hacia la entrada del rubio sin dejar de mimar a su miembro, primero introdujo lentamente un dedo, a lo que Naru respondió con un quejido, después ingreso el segundo con un poco más de facilidad y empezó a realizar un mete y saca alternado con unas tijeras. Naruto estaba a punto de rallar en la locura, la boca de Sasuke chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo su miembro lo estaban matando, además si le sumabas que el bastardo le estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante admirable en su parte posterior no podía más que gemir, gemir y seguir gimiendo casi hasta gritar. Cuando Sasuke sino que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado retiro los dedos y detuvo su felación, se posiciono sobre el pelirrubio y le beso muy apasionadamente.

-Naru, esto podría doler un poco, tratare de hacerlo lo más fácil posible pero tienes que relajarte, te prometo que luego lo vas a disfrutar- Y como dijo, empezó a penetrar lentamente a Naruto pero al ver que eso no estaba funcionando muy bien decidió introducirse de una sola estocada, lo que sorprendió mucho al rubio que dejo escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas. El moreno empezó a besar al contrario mientras le masturbaba, lo que ayudo para que este se relajase más y Sasuke pudiera empezar a embestir, al principio era un ritmo lento pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo las embestidas aumentaban, más rápido, más duro, las dos personas que estaban sumidos en ese acto ya habían perdido toda conciencia y solo se dedicaban a surtir el placer que les brindaba el contrario. Después de este ritmo frenético en blondo no aguanto más y con un gran gemido acompañado del nombre de su acompañante llego al clímax. Al sentir como las paredes se estrechaban por el orgasmo, Sasuke dio unas cuantas envestidas más y culmino dentro el cuerpo de Naruto para luego recostarse sobre de él.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrosadas se dirigieron al cuarto del dueño de la casa para así descansar un rato. Después de 3 horas despertaron.

-Sasu, crees que esto me dolerá mañana?- Pregunto el rubio con cierto temor.

-No dudes de ello mi pequeño- Le respondió con un casto beso, para luego dirigirse a la ducha- Me acompañas o te quedas ahí?- Pregunto con un tono bastante sensual.

-Jum espero a que salgas, si no, no creo que nos duchemos- Dijo inflando sus mejillas en un muy curioso puchero.

-Como desee el príncipe- Dijo en son de burla y entro al cuarto. Naruto se quedó recostado en la cama reflexionando lo que había sucedido en este corto, MUY cortó tiempo, y se rindió ante el hecho de tarde o temprano iba a caer en las garras de ese bastardo que ahora lo traía loco.

FIN!

-Nee Sasuke, te puedo preguntar algo?- u/u

-Ya lo estás haciendo no?- .?

-Jum! pero no a eso me refería!- w

-Que quieres saber?-

-La primera vez, que paso?-

-La verdad?, nada, estábamos demasiado borracho y te dormiste apenas llegamos a la cama, fue una gran decepción, te acosté y me dormí junto a ti-

-Pero... porque me desnudaste?-

-Ha! pensé que sería una buena broma, no lo crees?-

-BAKA! pensé que lo habíamos hecho! .-

-JAJAJA pues no fue así-


End file.
